supernaturl_hottiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
View Gallery |} Rebekah Mikaelson is a free-spirited''' Original Vampire. Rebekah was the lover of Stefan Salvatore back in the 1920's, daughter of Mikael and Esther, and also the only sister of an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Henrik, and the only half-sister of Niklaus. After the death of Henrik, she became the youngest in the family. Rebekah has the most impeccable instincts and can tell when people are lying to her or others. This is something Klaus calls "borderline supernatural." '' ''Name *''Rebekah, is a Hebrew name (רבקה) which means "to tie". It's a biblical name, of the wife of Isaac and mother of Esau and Jacob.'' Powers and Abilities *'''Super Strength - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. Weaknessess *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'White Oak Ash Dagger'- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will temporary kill/neutralize an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for some time. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - Also burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Originals, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the affect only lasts for a few hours. *'Hunter's Curse' - If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment Trivia *She is the only female original and the oldest female vampire to appear in the series. *As the only female original vampire, she can be considered the oldest and most powerful female vampire on the planet. *She is the third original overall to appear. Elijah being the first, and Klaus the second. *Rebekah was neutralized by Klaus penultimately, before Elijah. *Rebekah is the only recurring character to appear in almost every episode of a singular season without becoming a main cast member. She appeared in 17/22 episodes during Season 3. *Rebekah was the second original shown to be neutralized. *Rebekah is the third Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. *Rebekah and Kol are the only ones who calls Klaus 'Nik.' Everyone else calls him Klaus or Niklaus. *Rebekah refers to herself as Kol's "baby sister", implying that she is the youngest of the Originals. *Out of all the Originals, Rebekah can be considered the most stubborn and ill-tempered. *Rebekah has been neutralized seven times: *#By Alexander in 1114, in The Five. *#By Niklaus Mikaelson in the 1920s, in The End of the Affair. *#By Elena Gilbert, in Homecoming. *#By Niklaus Mikaelson, in The New Deal. *#By Alaric Saltzman (via Kol Mikaelson), in All My Children. *#By Alaric Saltzman, in Do Not Go Gentle. *#By Niklaus Mikaelson, in The Five. *Rebekah is the only non main character so far, who appeared in 11 consecutive episodes *Rebekah is the first Original to be possessed by a Witch (Esther). *Rebekah has missed all of the high school dances so far even though she really wanted to go to them. *Rebekah has met every main character, except Vicki, Jenna, and Katherine, with Vicki and Jenna both being already killed before she first appeared. *Rebekah is known to be called by nicknames. Some of those include: **Klaus and Kol sometimes call her "Bekah." **Damon called her "Sexy Bex." **Stefan called her "Sweetheart," in the 1920s. **Other nicknames given to her are "The She-Devil," and "Barbie Klaus," by Caroline and Damon. *Out of all her siblings, Klaus is the only one shown to be protective of her, but after Rebekah angrily destroys the last of Elena's human blood, Klaus disowns her as his sister and family member and snaps her neck. *Rebekah is one of three girls who have sex with both Salvatore brothers; Stefan and Damon, first being Katherine, third being Elena. But she's the only one who wasn't a doppelganger. *April is Rebekah's first friend in the series. *Rebekah one of three reccuring characters who appear in more that 20 episodes. *Rebekah wants to be human again. *If Rebekah turns human, she most likely will become a witch, seeing as how Esther was a witch. Category:Female